


No One Needs To Know

by Ghostofst4rm4n



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostofst4rm4n/pseuds/Ghostofst4rm4n
Summary: Severus has just made it to the scene of the Dark Lords vengeance, but is not ready for what he finds inside the Potter residence.
Kudos: 4
Collections: September 2020 Prompts Collection





	No One Needs To Know

He could see the smoke from the outskirts when he apparated just outside of the Hollow. He was too late. That would be his biggest sin that day. Knowing and not acting. Approaching from the south side, past the small church, and creeping past the graveyard, he was barely able to avoid the small crowd that was now gathering outside around the front. He thought better of using magic to open the door forcefully, in the event of any lingering alarm charms, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a small planter that looked a bit odd. Smaller than the others around it. Lifting it up it revealed a key.

_Lilly. That would be the Muggle in you. Trusting enough of these people around you._

Smoke billowed out of the door as he opened it. He wordlessly evaporated as much as he could as he entered. No need to make himself known. In the event Aurors got here before he did.

The devastation made his stomach turn.

The entirety of the kitchen had been moved into the sitting room. Small fires jumped from memory to memory. Erasing what little was known about the Potters and their extended Wizarding family. It always amazed him how little James let on about himself. Perhaps in another life, he would muse about it, pouring over texts and scrolls.

Making his way to the staircase he saw the first victim. The last he had hoped. Prayed really. The fool had fallen on the stairs, looking to block the way to the rest of his family.

He failed. His eyes were now vacant of the life that had once tormented him. Casually, he stepped over him, not wanting to disturb the memory of him any more than was needed and made his way up the stairs. He put out a few more fires, and found the nursery. He knew the Dark Lord would have wanted to do this himself. He had made it a point to let every one of his servants know he would be making the move on this day.

And it showed.

The room reeked of malice, and death. His eyes fell on her limp body. Crossing what was left of the room in two long strides, he had her in his arms.

_This didn’t have to be your life you know._

He held her like this for another few moments, looking to see what all of the Dark Lords hate had culminated in. He needed to see the child that would have been. 

__Scared of an infant!? Inconceivable._ _

Yet there he stood, as best he could. On chubby little legs and a fat face, now smiling up at him. 

__He lives!!!_ _

It did not fit with any modern understanding of the how the killing curse worked for him. Yet here he wobbled. He was so calm in these moments, and he thanks the child for his courage. A little longer and he would have broken down, never having let go of the one he had loved so thoroughly. Reaching down into the crib he plucked the child up and was ready to remove him when a loud CRACK!!! Filled the air. 

The headmaster of Hogwarts now stood in front of him. Eyes as sharp as a hawk. 

He knew now, he would have to relinquish the last part of Lilly that existed in this world today. 

He drew his wand. 

__But not without a fight…_ _


End file.
